Evermore
by babysexlove
Summary: Me sentia sozinho,mas não era porque não tinha amigos.Era uma solidão diferente,me sentia incompreendido .Era como se faltasse alguma coisa ou alguém...


Eu estava muito feliz pela guerra ter acabado. Logo me tornaria hokage, mostrando a todos que consegui realizar meu sonho.

Finalmente consegui cumprir a promessa que fiz a sakura-chan quando éramos gennnis. Quer dizer não totalmente, porque ele não havia ficado em konoha, mas em compensação ela foi junto com sasuke para o som.

No começo fiquei muito triste, meus dois melhores amigos iriam embora. E eu amava muito a sakura- chan, mas depois fui percebendo que ela nunca seria minha, sempre amou o sasuke e sei que ele gosta dela, mesmo não admitindo, por causa de jeito orgulhoso.

Só o teme mesmo pra ser cabeça dura desse jeito e a sakura-chan, pra aguentar ele.

Sofri muito, mas depois fui percebendo que eu sempre a amei como uma irmã. Quando era criança era apenas uma paixonite, mas depois se tornou uma grande amizade, que baka do jeito que sou confundi com algo mais... Com amor.

Sentia-me sozinho, mas não era porque não tinha amigos. Era uma solidão diferente, me sentia incompreendido .Era como se faltasse alguma coisa ou alguém.

Eu andava por konoha, vendo a cidade onde nasci e sempre vivi sendo reconstruída.

Andava tão distraído que esbarrei em um homem, ele estava com um livro na mão, logo reconheci, era um livro escrito por Jiraya- sensei. Lembrei-me dos meus melhores momentos com ele.

Queria que ele estivesse aqui agora, para ver eu me tornar hokage, queria ele tivesse orgulho de mim.

Sentia sua falta, ele era muito pervertido, muito baka, mas ele que fez ser, parte do que sou hoje.

Parei em frete ao ichimaru ramen e pedi o mesmo de sempre. O pedido logo chegou e pude saborear com gosto minha comida preferida.

Avistei Hinata andando pensativa. Lembrei-me de minha luta contra Pain, ela quase morreu pra me ajudar e se declarou pra mim. Ás vezes pensava sobre isso, mas não sabia ao certo. Ela sempre foi uma garota tímida, eu sempre a via distante. Como pude ser tão tolo, todos me avisando, me dado dicas. Lembro-me quando a sakura-chan, antes de partir me disse para eu me enturmar com Hinata. Só agora eu entendo.

-HINATA, VEM COMER RAMEN – ela ficou toda corada e logo veio, se sentando ao seu lado. Decidi que tentaria me aproximar dela. Não sei, mas quando estou perto dela me sinto bem. Gosto de sua companhia. É agradável – E ai, como tão as coisas?

-B - bem, naruto-kun e você? – ela estava começando a comer, enquanto eu terminava e pedia outro.

- To ótimo, logo a vila estará totalmente reconstruída, debaytto!

Ficamos conversando até eu terminar de comer minhas dez tigelas. Depois me ofereci para levá-la em casa.

Nem percebi que já havíamos chegado.

- chegamos. Obrigado por ter me trazido – ela sorri.

- De nada, te vejo outro dia – sorrio de volta.

- tchau – ela diz entrando e acenado para mim.

- tchau – eu respondo, vendo seu reflexo sumir.

Depois daquele dia comecei a me aproximar mais dela. Fazíamos passeios diariamente e eu a convidava para ir comer rámen quase todos os dias quando não tinha muito trabalho. Agora eu era um hokage, tinha muitas responsabilidades.

Hoje eu iria chamá-la para ir ao festival que estava acontecendo.

Cheguei em frente a sua casa e bati na porta.

-OI! ALGUÉM EM CASA? - logo neji veio atender.

- Para de gritar naruto, seu escandaloso – nem me importei com o que ele disse, pois Hinata chegou, foi como se meu mundo parasse quando eu a vi. Agora eu estava percebendo como tinha me aproximado dela, realmente gostava dela, mas não era como amiga. Era diferente, acho que eu estava apaixonado.

-Olá Hinata, quer ir ao festival? – pergunto empolgado.

- Claro. Por favor, neji, avise ao meu pai – Logo saímos, já estávamos quase chegando.

Quando puxei assunto com ela.

- O que tem feito ultimamente? – Ela me encara, seus olhos são tão lindos, só agora pude notar.

- Nada, só ajudo com o que posso na vila. E fazemos passeios de vez em quando, só isso mesmo.

Logo depois chegamos, comemos de tudo, era tão divertido, ela rindo quando eu fazia idiotices, a gente correndo, quer disser eu correndo a atrás de comida o tempo todo. O festival estava acabando, eles iriam soltar os fogos. Eu disse que queria ir à praça, era melhor para ver, mas era mentira, o que eu queria mesmo era ficar mais perto dela, a sós. Pois a praça estava vazia.

Chegamos e ficamos vendo os fogos.

- é tudo tão lindo – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Não tanto quando você – saiu por impulso, não de onde tirei isso, apenas quis mostrar meu afeto por ela.

- O - obrigado, naruto-kun – ela diz toda corada, ela era perfeita, tão linda.

Pego em sua mão e instantaneamente ela olha para mim, meio surpresa com meu ato.

- Sabe Hinata, nesse tempo que estamos mais próximos, tenho percebido que gosto de você, quer disser gosto muito de você. Não sei. Ah, não sei o que disser, eu... Eu te amo - digo nervoso, nunca disse isso a ninguém. Também não sabia como ela iria reagir.

De repente ela me beijou, fiquei surpreso. Não esperava isso dela.

Seus lábios eram tão macios, me confortavam. Aprofundei o beijo sentindo seu gosto. Ela era doce, tinha gosto de baunilha. Abracei-a com força, queria ficar ali com ela sempre. Tinha medo que ela fosse embora.

Separamo-nos quase sem ar fiquei olhando para ela.

- Sempre esperei por isso – ela me disse com o coração acelerado. Estávamos abraçados, eu podia sentir seus batimentos cardíacos.

- Quero que fique sempre comigo. Seja minha namorada? – disse olhando em seus olhos, posso ver a felicidade estampada neles.

- Eu sempre te amei, mas era insegura em relação aos meus sentimentos. Você sempre amou a sakura-san.

- Sim eu sempre a amei – vejo a alegria de seus olhos sumirem, dando lugar a tristeza – Sakura-chan é como uma irmã pra mim. Posso ter confundido meus sentimentos em relação a ela, mas não em relação a você – digo com clareza, esperendo que ela acredite em mim.

- se é assim, então eu quero ser sua namorada, eu sempre quis – Ela sorri pra mim.

Eu estava radiante de felicidade, amava Hinata, disso eu tinha certeza e agora ela era minha. Hoje minha namorada, futuramente minha esposa.

Ficamos abraçados, trocando beijos e caricias.

Até amanhecer e o sol nos iluminar.

Estava começando outro dia, mas esse seria diferente, pois a partir daqui eu não estaria mais sozinho, pois ela estava comigo.

_**De repente quando eu estava escrevendo mais um capitulo para a minha outra fic com o Casal SasuSaku,pensei nessa cena,mas depois percebi que se encaixa melhor com o casal NaruHina.**_

_**espero que comentem XD**__**  
><strong>__**bjs...**_


End file.
